


Obvious

by Kalloway



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Excel! Lord Il Palazzo! A Shopping List!





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Excel! Lord Il Palazzo! A Shopping List!
> 
> (er, originally posted March 21st, 2011. if this was for someone, please forgive me, I can't find the info)

"Do not worry, Lord Il Palazzo! I, Excel, your humble servant, will retrieve all of these Very Important Items for you!" Excel exclaimed before saluting and heading off into the city, fully determined to do her very best for Lord Il Palazzo.

Behind dark sunglasses, Lord Il Palazzo was napping.

Many of the items on the list were confusing to Excel, but she took it in stride - there were obvious reasons that Lord Il Palazzo needed the newest Tokimeki Memorial game. Excel just did not understand said obvious reasons.

"Excel is obviously not so bright sometimes," she commented to herself as she headed towards the named game store. "Perhaps, though, there is a secret message packaged with the game, from an operative at that store..."

Some of the other items on the list, though...

Excel decided that for the sake of the plan, she did not want to know.


End file.
